


【授權翻譯】learning curve

by Jawnlock123



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Enthusiastic Consent, Harmless aphrodisiac/drug mentions (not acted on), M/M, Pacifist Ending, Post-Canon, 中文翻譯 | Translation in Chinese, 和平勝利結局
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-05-30 22:37:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 24,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19412821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jawnlock123/pseuds/Jawnlock123
Summary: 「雖然性愛活動不是我的原始設計目的，但我確實具備這種性能。」康納說的時候眼睛都沒有眨一下，一點都沒意識到他一句話就打破了漢克的整個世界觀。





	1. 漢克

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [learning curve](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14986922) by [Yuu_chi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuu_chi/pseuds/Yuu_chi). 



這一切的開始－－就跟漢克最近這些日子裡的大部份事情一樣－－得從康納和他那張該死的蠢臉說起。

他們正在一個離底特律市區遠得要死的酒吧辦案－－那兒的仿生人權益比較像是一種主張而不是現實。漢克才離開康納兩秒鐘獨自去找經理問個問題，一回來就看到康納滿臉迷惑地盯著一杯看起來很花俏而且絕對有酒精的冷飲。

「這他媽什麼東西啊？」漢克說著坐進他身邊的高腳椅。「我們是來工作的，不是來享受的，你知道的吧？」

「仿生人不喝酒，」康納說，完全沒有回答到問題還牽扯出更多疑問。

「那你幹嘛還點了一杯他媽的雞尾酒？」

「我沒有。是有人買給我的。」

漢克頓了頓好消化這個消息。康納的LED燈平靜地轉圈圈，他的臉上沒有任何表情，但漢克現在對他已經夠了解到能聽得出他沒說出口的迷惑興味。

「這他媽是想幹嘛？」漢克想了想終於說道。「如果你們這些傢伙不喝酒的話，他們是以為你能拿它怎樣？放進口袋帶回家供奉一輩子嗎？」

「我不確定，」康納說，「但我想這是一種表達興趣的舉動。」

比起康納竟然真的知道這行為是什麼意思，漢克對於康納被搭訕了還比較不意外。

即便他該死的走進這種牆上噴滿反仿生人塗鴉的地方，還是不知怎地不用說什麼話就輕鬆吸引到某人。

康納曾跟他說過，模控生命特別將他設計成好親近跟友善的樣子。雖然漢克覺得他們絕對誤解了定義才會覺得康納這叫『友善』，但他們確實把『好親近』搞對了，不只幹得很好還特別厲害。

大部分仿生人都設計得跟模特兒一樣，漂亮到讓他們看起來很明顯、該死地不像人類。只有塑膠能做到這種程度的完美，漢克覺得這完全道盡人性，即使最基礎型的仿生人看起來都像剛從伸展台上走下來似的。

然而康納，他則是比較...柔軟可能是較適合的說法，即使這讓漢克很想大叫。看看他臉上掛著那什麼髮型，還有那些散佈的淡淡雀斑，他很好地遊走在好看得不像人類跟漫不經心地誘人之間。

 _ **相信我**_ ，他的臉專門設計來這麼訴說著。 _**再靠近一點。相信我，然後把你所有骯髒的小祕密都告訴我。**_

有時漢克一想起康納是照著完美間諜的模樣去設計的，就會感到一陣不自在－－其他時候他的不自在則是完全不同的原因。

「好吧，」漢克說著在他的高腳椅裡向前一靠，然後聽見它發出令人擔憂的嘎吱聲。「浪費了也不好。」

康納被動地看著漢克從吧檯桌面拿走他那杯酒然後一口氣乾掉。這酒入口濃烈而且在嘴裡留下奇怪的後味，但漢克浸淫飲酒藝術多年，早已練得連眉頭都不會皺一下。

「我以為我們還在工作？」康納提出真知灼見。

「當然了，」漢克同意，從高腳椅裡起身。一如往常，康納一個眨眼就來到他的身邊。「來吧，我不想他媽一整晚待在這，所以動作加快一點。」

他們接下來花了一小時徹底查過酒吧，訪談客人，想找出有誰目睹了犯罪現場但沒能成功。一般說來，這完全不會讓漢克煩躁。這跟他給人的第一眼印象相反：漢克缺乏的是誘因，而不是毅力。

然而今晚卻不太一樣，他總覺得有什麼困在皮表之下，擾動他的神經、撕裂他的耐性。他感覺煩躁、難以專心。再加上酒吧太他媽溫暖簡直更慘，漢克感覺自己流汗流得他媽像條豬似的。這一切在他站到康納身邊時更加明顯，這傢伙看起來清新得像朵春天的雛菊。

另一件他媽氣死人的事，他想著。真他媽太不公平了，漢克每次都是他們倆人之間唯一難受的那個。

「好了，謝謝你的幫忙。」漢克對他們今晚的最後一條線索說道，其對調查帶來的助益，相當於彈孔在健康人體上被當成好東西的可能性。「還想到什麼別的請打電話給我們。」

她點點頭，收下他遞出的名片，然後消失在人群裡。漢克呻吟一聲，一手抹過額頭，然後在發現手心裡竟然那麼多汗時又驚又噁。

他的肚子也感到一股難以言喻的灼熱，某種熟悉的癢讓他對自己的每一寸肌膚敏感得要命。

「你還好嗎，副隊長？」康納問。

「好得很，」漢克怒道，扯了扯外套超想把它脫掉。「就只是覺得這裡有點熱。」

康納的LED燈轉動起來。「我的探測器顯示酒吧裡的溫度在人類的最佳舒適度內。也許我可以－－」

「不要，」漢克驟然打斷，舉起一隻手來。「掃描我，我對天發誓，康納。我是個成年人了，不需要這樣把屎把尿。管好你自己就好。」

康納的唇微微一抿。「如果你堅持的話。」

「我堅持，所以別。」他現在開始發抖了，就一點點。非常微小的顫動在他的肩膀上下流竄。那輕微到他幾乎感覺不到，但如果他以為康納會看不出來那就是在自欺欺人了。「來吧，」他說，因為康納又開始露出那種貌似打算再次挑戰漢克底線的堅決。「這裡都查完了，我們也差不多該走了。」

他以為康納會反對，但他一個字也沒說，頭也不回地帶頭走出酒吧。漢克跟在他身後，用手磨蹭他的雙臂，仿佛這樣能蹭掉從骨子裡冒出來的難受似的。

外面還是很冷，但沒下雪了，至少是個好現象。漢克的車子還在原本的地方，歪歪斜斜的停在人行道邊，但就在他朝駕駛座前進的時候，康納無聲無息地來到他身前，一手輕輕放在漢克腰上讓他挪到一旁。

「哦，搞什麼鬼－－」

「我想該由我來開車，」康納以一種大概自認為是講理的語氣說道。「你看起來不太好。」

「我好得很，」漢克脫口怒道，但連他自己都知道這是在睜眼說瞎話。「我他媽能開我自己的車，康納。我才不要給你鑰匙。」

「我也沒期望你會給，」康納說著，收回原本壓在漢克腰上的手，亮出他輕而易舉從漢克口袋裡扒到的鑰匙。

漢克想要發火－－就像之前該死的每一次那樣－－但康納近到漢克都能數出他有多少雀斑，他背靠著車，漢克的鑰匙在他修長、白皙的手指上閃著光芒。

 **喔** ，他陰暗地想著。好了，原來是這麼回事。不只是『喔』而是『 **喔** 』。

他終於明瞭過來他肚子裡那股灼熱是什麼意思，當場羞愧到幾乎想立刻殺了自己。

「行了，」漢克尖銳道，一把推開康納，力道大到令他差點絆到。「你開啊，我在乎個屁。」

康納小心地整了整他的外套，雙手飛快調了一下領結。漢克的胃一陣翻攪，他轉身迅速繞到副駕駛座，因為現在光是看著康納靈巧的手指就已經超出他理應能承受的範圍。

副駕駛座的車門在他打開的時候嘎吱作響，然後車身在他把自己塞進去時討厭地沉了下去。理論上，他是可以把這算在那劣質避震系統上，但漢克是個現實主義者，他知道自己大概該戒了啤酒，還有漢堡也是。

康納坐進駕駛座開始發動車子。接著他立刻打開暖氣，一語不發地把風口轉向漢克。有那麼一會兒漢克張嘴想要抗議，然後才想起來這其實算不上多慷慨無私－－康納根本就不需要暖氣。

但老實說，漢克也不需要。他感覺全身燥熱，既酸又癢，而在他已經意識到，到底，是什麼，造成他這麼迷戀康納臉上那些小小的完美以後，他無法抑制地特別注意起來。

如果漢克現在勃起了，他覺得自己絕對會找個最近的懸崖跳下去。

「我們要去哪？」康納在他把車子開上路時問道。

「送我回家，」漢克道，按摩著太陽穴。「如果你要的話可以把車開走。反正你明天他媽的一早準點就會出現在我門口接我上班。」

「你說對了，」康納同意。「我會在八點以前到。」

當康納說『八點以前』，他的意思是他會在準七點五十九分按響漢克家該死的門鈴，就像他過去連續兩個月以來做的那樣。如果漢克不是好幾年前就已經這麼渾渾噩噩，他大概也會覺得這沒什麼問題。

「你當然會了。」漢克說，伸手轉開音樂以防康納再有什麼藉口開啟另一場尷尬的對話。

這趟路程開得比漢克印象中、他認為該花的時間還要久。在車上的每一秒都越來越熱，他的皮膚感覺越來越緊繃。他從眼角覷著康納的雙手，那仔細修整的指甲線條，光滑的指節，無意識地在方向盤下方反覆摩搓的拇指－－這種康納式的持續亂動讓他看起來超像個人類。

漢克從沒見過哪個仿生人跟康納一樣動個不停。他的手永遠都在動作－－在指節間滾動硬幣，領帶拉個不停。超多神經質的小動作。如果他是個人類，撲克牌絕對打得很爛。

「副隊長？」

漢克一抬頭就看到康納正看著他，也就是在這時他才意識到自己實在盯著康納的手看得太久了。久到他們都已經在漢克家的汽車道上停下來了他都沒有注意到。真他媽的年度最佳警探。

「我沒事，」漢克粗聲粗氣地說道。

康納專注地看著他，手仍然還握在方向盤上。他的視線毫不動搖地迎上漢克，然後落在他的腿上。「你勃起了。」康納說。

 _ **你勃起了**_ 。一個被動的觀察，語末帶著那麼一點點的迷惑但沒有半點覺得丟臉。這很合理，因為漢克已經丟夠兩人份的臉了。

「哦操，」漢克發出聲明，磕磕絆絆地奪門而出，彷彿腳下有鬼在追似的。

另一個他該死的竟然沒發現的事－－太忙著癡癡看著他該死的仿生人，然後像個高中生似的被第一次看到的肌膚搞得性奮起來。漢克從不來不搞尷尬這一套，但他確實很會發飆，而他現在氣得要命。

他沒來得及衝進屋裡甩上門，因為康納已經繞過車，冰冷的雙手搭上漢克的肩膀把他從垂頭喪氣中拉了出來，力道強大到漢克發誓聽到自己的背脊發出啪嚓聲。

一隻手撫上了漢克的臉頰，微微將他的頭抬起。

「你他媽要幹什－－」

「請原諒我，」康納打斷他。

「原諒啥，你－－」

漢克沒能把話說完，因為突然間他的嘴就塞滿了康納的拇指，沿著他的舌頭刮搔著的感覺如此不真實，漢克的牙齒還卡到指根，整個人都嚇傻了。

 _ **這**_ ，漢克內心驚滔駭浪， _ **他媽到底搞甚麼鬼**_ ？

拇指終於退出，濕潤地沾滿了漢克的口水，然後他震驚地看著康納就這麼塞進他自己的嘴裡。他的LED黃燈閃動，開始處理資料，然後漢克忍不住想著感謝他媽的老天爺他沒有這種東西因為他絕對有理由相信自己會在康納的手碰到他臉的那一瞬間就死當。

一秒鐘過去，然後是兩秒鐘，接著康納的LED燈轉藍。他的拇指在從自己的嘴裡抽出時撫過嘴唇。「你被下藥了。」他說，漢克亂成一團的腦子費了點工夫才聽懂。「我偵測到高濃度的化學物質JM-998，街頭俗稱Velvet。一種催情效果極佳但又不會產生幻覺而且－－」

「我在緝毒組待了好幾年，」漢克截斷他，「我知道Velvet是啥。但我－－被 _ **下藥**_ ？」漢克這輩子他媽從沒被下過藥。他是個將近90公斤重的糟老頭，皮膚下垂，還有酗酒問題－－這世上沒有一個活人會拿他當目標。「怎－－」

「在那個酒吧，」康納說，「我相信是來自我那杯被你喝掉的酒。」

「他們想對一個 _ **仿生人**_ 下藥？」他對這種超級蠢事的難以置信一時間壓過了他的憤慨。

「他們給我買了一杯我不能喝的酒，」康納說，「我想跟我們打交道的，並不是底特律多聰明的傢伙。」

見鬼了。今晚就是要讓漢克衰到底了，是吧？不只被灌滿人工激素，還陷入人性慾望，對象是這個一天到晚像個迷路小狗狗一樣跟在他身後的傢伙。

「操，」漢克再次咒罵，用力甩上車門，震得整台車都晃了一下，然後衝向他的房子。

康納緊跟著他的腳步，掠過漢克先一步開了門，然後一手搭上漢克的肩胛骨間想領他進門卻被他狼狽甩開。

這觸碰帶來的感受太尖銳，即便還隔了那麼多層衣服。在他的心跳已經破百的時候被這樣一碰完全超出他所能承受的範圍。

「我給你拿點水，」康納在漢克跌跌撞撞地朝臥室前進時說道。「攝取的水分越多，你就能越早把毒素排出體外。」

理智上，漢克知道康納說的沒錯。他口渴得要命，喉頭乾澀無比。他因流汗而流失的水分大概比想像中還要多。

可他不想要水。他只想要康納能不能這輩子就這麼一次收下他的暗示，放生漢克讓他自己度過這場悲慘好讓他們可以假裝這一切都沒有發生過。

漢克掙扎著脫掉他的外套，一把扔在地上。顫抖變得更劇烈了，他解開衣服扣子的手指笨拙無比。他的皮膚發癢，感覺每一個碰觸都被放大到幾乎難以承受的程度。

他年輕的時候有過一個女友偶爾會使用Velvet助興一下。她說她喜歡那種不會讓人神智不清的性奮感－－然而漢克只覺得，性奮感大概是他此刻的過載到當機的大腦最不需要的東西。

「你需要幫忙嗎？」

漢克抬起頭看見康納站在他的門口，一手拿了個結滿霧珠的水杯。這個詢問完全的純良，就只是康納想讓自己幫得上忙，但這誤觸了漢克逐漸崩潰的神經。

「我他媽 _ **看起來**_ 像需要你的幫忙嗎？」他罵道。

康納明智地選擇不回應。相反地，他走進房間將那杯冰涼的水塞進漢克的手裡。漢克反射性地接住，用那還在顫抖的手，不甘願地舉到嘴巴邊。

就在他分心的時候，康納的手指跟快銀似的一路解開了漢克的釦子。漢克肚子裡的灼熱瞬間旺了起來，他那悲慘的勃起抽動了一下，還得費盡全力才忍住沒一把推開康納。

「我說的話你他媽到底有沒有在聽？」他咬牙切齒，退後一步把水杯砸在床頭櫃上。「你就算不在這裡我都已經夠覺得丟臉了，康納。我知道你不是人類，但你肯定知道在這種時候你就該走人然後讓我們假裝這一切都沒發生過吧？」

「這沒什麼好覺得丟人的，」康納一臉真誠，「你被下藥了，副隊長。你的身體只是以它所知的唯一方式回應這個刺激而已。這只是無可避免的生理反應；我知道這反應不是對著我來的。」

他說的對（大部份），但一點也沒能安撫到漢克。

「聽著－－」漢克開口，但康納搶在他之前說話了。

「如果你願意的話我可以幫你。」

漢克不耐煩地告訴他，「我已經告訴過你我不需要任何幫助了。」

「不是像那樣的，」康納說，「你的性奮造成你強烈的不適。照理說來如果能對此採取行動，也許你就能得到舒緩。」

漢克是個聰明人，不論他過去紀錄如何。然而，這還是花了他很長時間去解讀康納的建議到底是指什麼。

「你這是...」他幾乎說不出口。「你這是在提議要跟我 _ **上床**_ 嗎，康納？」

「雖然性愛活動不是我的原始設計目的，但我確實具備這種性能。」康納說的時候眼睛都沒有眨一下，一點都沒意識到他一句話就打破了漢克的整個世界觀。

客觀的知道康納很有吸引力是一回事－－那就是事實，是個 _ **刻意的設計**_ 。但把他當成一個性愛對象則完全是另一回事，這是個漢克在此之前一直都刻意 _ **不**_ 去想的事，因為他從沒考慮過這是可行的。

康納還在看著他，像個小狗狗似的偏著頭，耐心地等待漢克的回應。他看起來甚至都沒想過，這樣不帶情慾、單純因為想幫忙就憑空對你的工作夥伴提出這種建議，會是人類的雷區。

漢克的眼前閃過一個影像：康納手腳並用跪伏在床上，長長的頸子裸露著，漢克掐住他臀部的雙手力道大到都能掐出瘀青...如果康納的肌膚能瘀青的話...

這畫面來得快去得也快，但漢克感覺自己離爆炸就只有一步之遙了。他唯一能做的只有力圖鎮定地推了推康納的肩膀，在自己改變心意之前把他推出門外。

「出去，」他齜牙裂嘴。「他媽的別煩我了行麼？媽的就這麼一次我拜託你。」

「我不過是－－」

「你的建議令人感動，」漢克說，用上他所有－－也就是幾近於零的耐性。「謝謝但真的不用了。快 _ **走**_ ，康納。」

他甩上門，有那麼一秒瞥見康納的眉頭垂了下來。門後一陣沉默，而他完全可以想像那個畫面：康納站在門的另一邊，滿臉迷惑地瞪著眼，不確定他這次踩到了人類的什麼小界線。

然後，「明早見，副隊長。」

腳步聲響起，康納終於－ _ **終於**_ －走了。接著是相撲的吠叫聲，一陣停頓－康納顯然正在彎腰拍拍他－然後是甩上門的聲音。

漢克長長地舒了口氣把頭靠在門上。他抬起頭然後敲了上去；一次，二次，三次。他的腦袋還是清楚不了，這個世界還是一樣在他緊繃的皮膚上點了火在燒。

他笨手笨腳地解開皮帶，然後是拉鍊，接著以一個耐心老早就用完的男人所能表現出來的靈巧一手伸進他的內褲裡。

用自己的手握上自己的老二所帶來的舒暢感立刻湧現，接著漢克呻吟著（既悲慘又性奮難耐）迅速確實地擼動起來。他只想趕快結束掉這一夜，只想把今晚所有的記憶都喝到忘，然後爬進床裡直到下輩子都不要出來了。

他以為自己會像把該死的槍似的一觸即發，但隨著他撸動的時間一直過去，儘管累積的快感已經燒遍全身，他就是觸不到那個能讓他翻越的高潮。

「快 _ **啊**_ ，」漢克呻吟，在他拼命往手心抽插的時候又一次把頭敲在門上。

他就快到了－－ _ **已經超他媽接近了**_ －－但還是不夠，光是碰觸對他來說還不夠，已經有些神智不清的漢克豁出去了，開始尋找任何能了結這一切的思緒、記憶或影像。

康納－－跪趴著，背面全裸，隨著漢克的抽插晃動，任他數著還有多少隱藏在衣服底下的雀斑。

 _ **我確實具備這種性能**_ ，他那時候說。那到底什麼意思？到什麼程度？他會覺得舒服嗎？他 _ **能**_ 覺得舒服嗎？說到底他有多像人類？那對他來說會是什麼感覺，如果漢克用手扯住他的頭髮然後把他壓進床單，讓康納的大腿為他張開，讓漢克杵在他兩腿之間， _ **操他**_ －－

來了；光是那個念頭就足以讓漢克終於達到他所追逐的高潮。有那麼一會兒整個世界都在他耳邊叫囂，他的屁股還頂著自己的掌心抖得厲害。要說這次高潮有爽到絕對是個謊言－－它令人痛苦地虛假，急切地從他身上扯了出來－－但它也激烈到令他雙腿發軟。

有那麼一會兒漢克就這樣待著，無力地貼在門板上瘋狂喘氣，手裡還揣著自己的老二。他腦子裡的幻想已經漸漸四散，邊緣逐漸捲曲，像褪色的照片般開始碎裂。

 _ **你剛利用康納擼了一發**_ ，漢克在腦子裡測試了一下這個念頭的強度。

感覺一如他所預期：強大到他那個渺小、筋疲力盡的腦子都裝不下了。

苦著臉，他蹣跚直起身子，在褲子上抹了抹手。

沒事的沒事的沒事的沒事的。不過是一連串的破事裡又多了一件破事而已。漢克可以的；沒事的，什麼事都不用改變。這他媽的不會改變任何事。

.

這改變了 _ **一切**_ 。

你瞧，問題在於昨晚之前，康納的吸引力對漢克來說都還是抽象的，是遙遠而無法企及的。任何長眼的人都會喜歡他那個樣子，這其實沒有任何意義。

 _ **我確實具備這種性能**_ 。

漢克該拿 _ **這**_ 怎麼辦？

第二天一早康納在七點五十九分一到就站在他門前，按住漢克家的門鈴好像那玩意跟他有什麼過節似的。他在漢克氣急敗壞、脾氣暴躁、肩膀緊繃地一把拉開門時眼睛都沒有眨一下。

漢克感覺像坨屎，但還沒比尋常的宿醉糟糕。大概是因為這春藥如果會搞得人感覺像被車撞了一樣，那美好的娛樂性質可會大打折扣。

「早安，副隊長，」康納說，一如之前的每一個早上。

「好好好，你也早，」漢克說著掠過他，前去領回自己的車。「快走吧，我不想遲到。」

康納沒有指出漢克從來也沒煩惱過這種事，只是順從地窩進副駕駛座然後不待吩咐就交出鑰匙。「關於那個案子我收到了一條線索，如果你要的話我們可以直接上那兒去？」

「把地址報上來，」漢克咕噥，康納照辦了。

把車開上路的尖銳摩擦聲奇異地有種撫慰感，漢克用盡全力不去想到就在昨晚，康納的手也摸過這個方向盤。他絕對沒讓自己去想像什麼別的也能讓那雙手摸一下的東西。

有那麼一會兒車裡一片安靜，漢克還真說服了自己康納這是終於開竅了。然而這念頭完全沒能持續。

「你今天感覺如何，副隊長？」

漢克一個急剎令他們倆猛然向前傾。跟在他們後面的車子狂按喇叭閃避，但漢克就是警察所以他們只能他媽的自己吞下去他才不在乎。

「閉嘴，」他尖銳道，手在兩人之間比劃著。「我們再也別提這事了，行嗎？從沒發生過。給我忘了。」

一陣沉默，尷尬而沉重，然後康納開口了。「刪除記憶卻沒有沒有充分的理由，這違反我的系統協定。」

他在開玩笑，或者在試著開玩笑。他幹得還是很差，但他在學了，漢克感謝他的努力。康納迎上他的視線，正在盡他最大的努力讓漢克放鬆下來。

「是喔，好吧，反正你腦子裡也裝了夠多的記憶，我敢說你總有一天會他媽的爆掉。」他在重新啟動車子、把它再次開回車陣裡時嘀咕。

「你對仿生人的運作方式有根本性的誤解。」康納說。

「我幹嘛要去了解那些狗屁？我敢說要是我搞錯的是什麼真正重要的事，你絕對會讓我知道的。」漢克回道，然而他心裡真正想說的是， _ **是啊，毫無疑問**_ 。

在昨晚之前漢克從沒想過康納竟然還配置了一根老二。他只是假設他就是個...他媽的肯尼娃娃，之類的。他超想問的，康納絕對會回答，但他不能讓自己越陷越深。

「好了，」漢克在他們把車停在最新線索前時說道，起身下車。「開工吧。」

康納在他之後爬下車然後向前打了個手勢。「你先請，副隊長。」

這個線索比昨天那個有用一點點，漢克設法把自己的腦袋從陰溝裡拖出來工作了一會兒並取得重要進展。他們開過半個城市，然後再次折返，然後又花了一小時往相反的方向追逐，最終還是走進了死胡同。

不過這感覺還不錯。頗為充實。在他們終於返抵警局時都快傍晚了，而漢克真切感受到困在車子裡的每一小時留下的痕跡，他的肌肉既糾結又緊繃。

他直奔自己的座位癱倒進椅子裡，呻吟聲大到能讓他的骨頭散架。「操，」他說出感受，伸手揉了揉肩膀。「要命的一天。」

康納發出勉強大概能稱之為同意的聲音，然後在漢克桌子上他最喜歡的那一角棲息下來，位置近到他們的膝蓋能碰在一起－只要漢克稍微轉動一下他的椅子。

他沒這麼做，雖然這主意很吸引人。

「我們很有進展，」康納說，「你看起來累壞了。」

漢克從一起床就覺得自己累壞了，但他才沒打算承認這點。那很容易就會碰觸到昨晚發生的事，而漢克這輩子從沒那麼決心要忽略什麼事情過。

「我又不是塑膠跟螺絲做的，」漢克說，「就算沒困在他媽的車子裡一整天，我也已經幹過太多傷身的事了。」

「你該吃點東西，」康納熱心建議，「自從你上次進食已經過了7小時又47分鐘。」

「晚點，」漢克不屑地拒絕，腦子裡熱切地想著在家裡等著他的冷凍披薩。「等我們搞定今天的報告就下班。」

康納同意地點點頭。他的LED燈轉黃並閃爍了一會兒，但在漢克能開口詢問之前就恢復成寧靜的藍。「我先從這些開始，」他說著，傾身橫過漢克面前，去撈擱在他另一隻手肘邊的檔案。

不幸的是，這麼做會將他自己擺進漢克的私人空間裡，讓他的後頸整個暴露在漢克的眼前。那邊有一顆痣，就在他的頭髮差點蓋住的地方，一個在此之前漢克從沒注意過的地方。

這看起來毫無意義啊。在一個沒人會去看的地方多弄一個痣到底能幹嘛？模控公司到底在想啥？

漢克超想去摸一下。

康納直起身，檔案到手，漢克清清喉嚨撇開視線。他勉強做出自己剛剛一直盯著電腦螢幕看的樣子，而且已經在腦子裡想好一打理由－如果康納要開口詢問任何事的話。

「你還需要什麼別的協助嗎？」康納問，不是沒注意到漢克的不自在（極有可能）就是為了他們兩個好自主忽略了。

「就直接開工吧，有需要了我會告訴你。」他說。康納同意地點點頭站起來，繞過桌子回到他座位輕巧地坐回椅子。

漢克吐出一口氣往後一靠，揉了揉眼睛。

（ _ **我確實具備這種性能**_ －－別想了，快劃出去，不重要，不相干。）

他們在和睦的安靜中工作，滑滑螢幕翻翻資料文件。同事一個一個撤出辦公室，每走掉一個人漢克就覺得越放鬆。

他天性內向，而且從來也沒學會如何在群體裡放鬆。他頂多假裝到能混得過去－－不得不，這也是工作的一部份－－但他總是寧願一個人勝過有人作伴。

他開始上手，太專心工作到甚至都沒聽見有人來到他身後，直到那人清了清喉嚨然後康納從桌子對面伸手碰了碰漢克的手肘，促使他抬頭。

那是個快遞員－－一個人類，不是仿生人－－手裡拿著個不知裝了甚麼東西的紙盒，聞起來超級美味，正好適合這種天氣的辛香與溫暖。

「有什麼事嗎？」漢克問。

「有一個安德森訂的外送？」

漢克皺眉。「我沒－－」

「謝謝你，」康納流利地插話，「你可以放在桌上就好。」

快遞員把食物放在桌上以後就一語不發地離開了，漢克甚至都還沒付他錢，也就是這點讓他意識到這到底怎麼回事。他回想起曾經有那麼一會兒看見康納的LED閃了黃燈。

他把椅子轉向康納然後緊緊盯著他看。康納的雙手在身前交疊，無辜地眨著眼。

「你，」漢克說，「我說的話你一個字都沒在聽，是不是啊你？」

「我的研究指出這種特殊的菜餚最適合趁剛出爐的時候趕快吃，」康納說，「最好別讓它冷了，副隊長。」

「我是個大人了，」漢克說，邊把紙盒拉過來急切地打開盒蓋。「如果我餓了我他媽會自己點，康納。」

「我只是想關心一下你的健康，而你長期疏於執行此任務。」

漢克用剛開封的餐具組裡的塑膠叉子指著他。「你給我看好自己的嘴。」

「這個陳述基本是無法達成的，」康納說，「即使仿生人都沒有這個能力。」

「你真的是什麼都可以搞得很冷欸你知道嗎？」

康納的嘴角彎起一個幾乎難以察覺的弧度，對他而言這已經算是咧嘴微笑的等級。漢克對他皺眉，然後低頭面對他的食物。這只是一份尋常的餐點，來自路口那家他最喜歡的中國餐廳，漢克知道最好別去問康納是怎麼搞到這資料的。

如果說他的生命主幹道橫空插進康納這個半永久裝置這件事有讓漢克學到什麼，就是有些小事最好是掃進地毯下別管了。

漢克吃了起來。味道很棒，當然這一點也不令人意外。康納在桌子另一邊看著他，臉上平靜無波，可是LED燈狂轉。老實說這讓漢克有些不自在，他彎著身子，視線死死向下盯著。

「你知道你這樣真的超他媽詭異嗎？」

「你得說清楚點。我有很多功能都讓你覺得『超他媽詭異』。」

「像隻討食物的狗一樣在旁邊看著我吃東西，」漢克說，「你就...做你的報告或啥的，老天爺。你把事情搞得好詭異。」

「我喜歡看你吃東西，」康納說，完全沒被嚇阻到。「你看起來一副很享受的樣子。」

漢克被嘴裡的食物嗆到必須得拍打自己的胸膛。「別再 _ **說**_ 這種話了。」

「哪種？」

到了這時候，漢克已經搞不懂康納到底是在耍他，還是他真的沒有意識到他嘴裡吐出來的話聽起來像什麼樣子。要分辨康納到底是真的一無所知還是新發展了什麼幽默感有時真的很困難。

「不如在你搞清楚前乾脆什麼話都別說？剛好一次解決兩個問題。」

他的嘴角微微抽動了一下。「如果這是你想要的，副隊長。」

漢克咬著叉子哼了哼。「是啊，說的好像你這輩子有哪一天聽話過了。」

「根據統計，我服從你指令的比例有33.05%。」

「我的老天，你甚至都沒把它四捨五入，」漢克驚嘆。「你真他媽可怕，康納。」

「社會大眾會同意你的看法，」他淡淡說道，有那麼一會兒漢克以為自己說得太過分了，但康納的嘴角還是向上彎的，他知道他在開玩笑。

「我覺得我比較喜歡發展幽默感以前的你。」漢克發現。

「你才不，」康納說，「而且如果我缺乏幽默，也只是反映了我近身學習某同伴的結果。」

漢克隔了好一會才意識到康納說了啥，他一聽懂就把手裡的叉子砸在桌上然後給了他一個中指。「哦，我操你的。」

「我昨晚就這麼建議了，而你非常堅決地拒絕了我。」

「我說過我們不要－－」

康納的椅子在他從桌前推身而起時喀噠作響，漢克嚇了一跳，看著康納抄起桌子上的文件。「我去歸檔，」他一臉愉悅地說，「等你吃完我們就可以回家了。請慢用，副隊長。」

他在漢克能想出什麼回應之前就迅速從賽事熱身區中溜走了，徒留漢克張大嘴巴坐在原地，食物漸漸冷去。

有時候，漢克 _ **真的**_ 覺得自己一點都不懂康納。

.

到了星期四，他們遇到了漢克這幾個禮拜以來一直擔心會發生的案子。

他這輩子看過不少破事，一些完全顯露人性最糟那一面的破事。比較起來，這一起甚至都排不上前十名。事實上，六個月以前遇到這種事他連眨都不會眨一下。

然而這不是六個月前，這是現在，這是仿生人革命後時代－－是康納後時代－－而漢克的世界觀再也不一樣了，他的關注重點已經產生了不可逆的變化。

「老天，」漢克說，人靠在車門邊，用掌根揉著雙眼。「最近的世界可真是塊他媽的瑰寶啊。」

康納就站在他身旁，雙手規矩地在身後交握，看著漢克的表情似乎比平常要刻意地保持空白。「你似乎很難受，副隊長。」

漢克放下雙手，一臉不可思議地看著康納。「真他媽了不起的推理，天才。你就不難受嗎？」

康納的LED轉了轉。他沉默了一會，花了比漢克所知他通常運轉所需還要久那麼一點的時間，然後，以非常緩慢的速度開口了。「我對...這起犯罪的本質，感到不舒服。」

漢克看得出來康納有多難把這種話說出口，儘管顯露出來的情緒只有一個淺水窪的深度。自從漢克認識康納以後就常看到他表達情緒，但那通常是一時的衝動，一種衝著自己的不穩定而來的直覺反應。

他知道這很難－－要康納去明白他再也不用壓抑任何偏離常軌的思想、他有權表達出來、他被鼓勵要表達出來，特別是跟漢克在一起的時候。

「我知道近來有越來越多的仇恨仿生人犯罪案件，」漢克說，「但親眼看到實在太他媽令人無力。」

這說法不完全對。如果就只是仇恨仿生人犯罪那麼簡單的案件，漢克知道自己完全有能力處理。那糟糕至極、不可原諒，但終究是他曾處理過的。他知道該怎麼劃分。

然而這一起，實在太靠近要害了。這是一個仿生人死在酒吧後頭，只因為他放膽去愛一個人類。

漢克不願去思考這其中的相似之處，但他的腦子無法控制地緊咬著這點，每次他一闔上眼就能清楚的看見那個畫面：一個死掉的仿生人，雙眼圓睜，LED空白。

把這想像成康納比他想要的還要容易，他的胃翻攪起來。

「未來幾個月這種案子會越來越多，我很確定，」康納說。漢克相信他嘴角那微微的緊繃不是自己的想像。

「是啊，」漢克嘆氣，呼出來的氣在他面前凝結成霧，他把雙手伸進腋窩下。「真是令人歡欣鼓舞的消息啊。」

康納轉過視線，把他從頭到腳看了一遍，漢克不用問就知道自己被分析了。要不是他實在累得要死準會抓狂。

「你冷了，」康納宣告，「你應該待在車裡，我去收尾。」

「想都別想，」漢克咕噥，從車旁推身而起。「你待在這裡，我去裡面收尾。」

康納張開嘴想要抗議，但就漢克就這麼一次比他快上一步。「那裡可不是什麼仿生人友善場所。就...」 _ **我現在無法放心讓你跟那些人類待在一起**_ ，這背後穩含的情緒遠比漢克那強迫出來的輕鬆表情要來得多。「就待在外面，行嗎？就這麼一次。」

康納闔上嘴。他的LED轉了轉。他用力一個點頭然後退到一旁，漢克鬆了一口氣。

他花了整整15分鐘把事情了結。沒人真的想聽他說話，或被提醒屍體必須轉送到最近的醫院停屍間，更不想被告知他們不許就這麼把它丟到最近的垃圾場然後就覺得沒事了。

漢克簡直等不及革命的餘波如改變了政策一樣，終於改變了思想的那一天。

當他蹣跚走出酒吧時，康納還站在完全相同的地方等著他－－只除了這次他手裡還捧著一杯冒著熱氣的咖啡。

漢克瞪著他。

康納向他遞出咖啡。「給你的。」他說，好像那還不夠明顯似的。

漢克感覺自己好像闖進甚麼異次元空間。他伸手接過來。溫度非常完美，也就是說康納特意將他弄咖啡的時間與他推測漢克回來的時間校準過。

這應該讓他覺得開心的。他確實是有那麼一點開心，但更多是覺得不自在。「你不用再這麼做了，你知道的。」

「做什麼？」康納問。

漢克喝了一口。完全是他喜歡的口味。另一件他從未告訴過康納的事。「你是我的夥伴，不是我的...小弟。」

康納的嘴角微微下彎。老天爺，漢克感覺自己剛剛踢了隻小狗。「我讓你失望了。我不懂。」

「喔天啊，」漢克說，抹了抹臉。「你應該...就做你想做的事就好，康納。不是你覺得應該做的事。」

康納臉上那個難過、困惑的表情立即一掃而空。「哦，」他說，「你不開心是因為，你擔心你把我當小弟對待了以至於我非自願地為你做了些事。」

「如果你都搞懂了就好不用大聲嚷嚷。」漢克怒道，甩開車門把自己塞進車裡好讓康納看不到他脖子上煩人的慌亂。喝太多酒又曬不夠太陽的生活讓漢克的膚色斑斕，這意味這他的每一分情緒都會在他的皮膚上像畫布似的自行發揮。

康納跟在他身後迅速爬上副駕駛座，然後在漢克發動車子前伸出手，有效地阻止了他的動作。「你不需要擔心這點，副隊長。」他說。「這是我想做的事。我給你帶咖啡並非因為我覺得應該這麼做，而是因為我覺得這也許能...」他頓住。漢克完全可以看見康納正在他那個浩瀚無涯的資料庫裡搜尋正確的詞彙。真是令人忍不住要屏息以待。

「你覺得這也許能...？」

康納的LED轉黃，轉黃，轉藍。他抬起頭，棕色的眼眸一片坦誠，然後說了。「讓你開心起來，可以這麼說吧。」

這樣的陳述應該要有個正確的回應才對，但漢克沒能找到。

換作是別的人類，這不過是個示好。但康納不是人類（雖然人類與仿生人之間的界線在最近也越來越模糊了）。他會注意到漢克的不舒服是一回事，但決定這件事會讓他個人感到不愉快，而想讓漢克開心起來進而讓自己能受益，完全是另一回事。

這一定有什麼意義在。一定有的。但漢克他媽就是搞不懂這 _ **什麼**_ 意思。

（ _ **我確實具備這種性能**_ ）

漢克掙脫康納的手掌開始發動車子。有那麼一會康納就那樣坐著，身子向前微傾，手就那樣停在漢克的手不久前還在的地方，然後他打直肩膀坐了回去。

如果漢克再厲害一點，大概就會知道該怎麼處理這種事了。可他沒辦法，尤其現在更難。他太怕這不過是自作多情，或只看到自己想看到的，或過度解讀了康納的話和行為。

這太令人心煩意亂，而且讓漢克覺得自己成了他竭力不要變成的下流老男人。他對自己沒有什麼不切實際的幻想；他知道自己喝太多，話太少，有個鬆弛的肚腩，頭髮還已經開始稀疏。

漢克老早過了他的黃金時期。他曾有過美好的時光，就在日子變成一團屎之前。他得到的遠比自己應得的要來的多，最主要的是他過去十年都覺得他的人生終點就是一個人憤怒孤獨地死去而且也沒什麼大不了。

有那麼一會兒他就只是坐著，雙手握著方向盤任引擎空轉。總有一天他會去換成局裡一直想說服他、那才是他需要的那種閃亮車型。

（漢克無法相信自動駕駛車，完全無法待在裡面而不會想吐，但這不重要）

他清清喉嚨。康納猛地抬起頭，專注地看著他。

「謝謝，」漢克說，然後補了一句，「我是說你的咖啡。」

康納的情緒組件其實不包含眉開眼笑的能力，但他的表情立刻就變得明亮了點，然而漢克覺得自己實在太配不上這個。

「不用客氣，副隊長。」

別想太多，漢克告訴自己。別想太多，別想太多。

然而這很難。漢克只是個人類。他沒有康納那種將一個片刻進行拆解、了解動機和意圖的能力。他只有一個內心深處急切需要填補、而且越來越大的洞，以及用手愛撫康納後頸上那個隱密雀斑的渴望。

他啟動車子，轟隆作響地衝上街，然後拒絕把視線從大馬路上挪開。


	2. 康納

康納現在的感覺，只有兩個字能形容，就是『挫折』。

要定義出他系統裡的那些失序程式仍然需要費點功夫，但康納對這條已經越來越熟悉了。挫折大概是他記憶中第一個經歷到的『情緒』；對自己感到挫折，對無法了解自己身上發生了什麼事感到挫折，對自己選擇直接違反任命的舉動感到挫折。

挫折感，當你將之拆解至核心，解釋起來其實很單純：就是一個找不到出口的困擾，一個渴望進展但甚麼進展都沒有的時候。

康納是個機器。要說這個世界上他最懂的一件事是什麼，就是進展的重要性。

這對他來說是個新的局面，他還沒有足夠的證據來支持他的判斷，但是他相信他正在（以漢克的話來說的話大概會是）『即興發揮』。

在決定下一步怎麼走之前沒事先跑過所有可能的情境，對康納來說是個奇怪的體驗。他不確定自己喜不喜歡這樣。他知道整個人類族群就是這麼運作的，而如果是這樣的話，他也能理解為什麼會有那麼多人到頭來一事無成。

風險愈大，後果就愈可怕。錯誤不是那麼容易就可以抹去的。

無論如何，康納是那場有史以來最大革命的重要基石，而且即使他知道自己在區別自由意志與獨立思考間細微差異的能力，離完美還遠得很，他還是敞開心胸在學習，在 ** _嘗試了_** 。

康納 ** _真的_ **在嘗試了－－他至少還能確保這點。如果漢克也願意嘗試的話，還能讓他的方法更容易施行一點。

距離上次那個很明顯讓漢克感到難受的案子已經過了一周，他的情緒也慢慢穩定下來，回到一個舒適的水平上了。康納一直在嚴密地觀察他，但保持了一定距離，不想破壞漢克情緒狀態的寶貴平衡。

一起相處了這麼久，他確信自己已經越來越能讀懂漢克，但他仍然跟康納系統預載的所有人類模型都不太一樣，好幾次他都不確定自己是該靠近或隨他去。

總之，他的壓力值總算降回最低，也不再迴避跟康納對上眼。康納決定把這當成漢克的思緒已不再走偏鋒的好跡象，而當他允許自己不用再小心翼翼地跟漢克保持距離時，所帶來的解脫感簡直強大到令他自己都吃驚。

有了這些，康納推斷現在終於是個接近他的好時機，可以執行他精心策畫的計劃中的第一步了。

「你今晚有什麼計劃嗎，副隊長？」

漢克茫然地瞪著他。「我有什麼…計劃？」

「今晚，」康納重申，「我認為你沒有，但問一下比較禮貌。」

「你說這比較禮貌？」

康納可以偵測到漢克語氣裡的挖苦，但他難以回推原因。「抱歉。你似乎不太高興。我為我的措辭不當道歉。」

漢克揚起眉雙手插進口袋，乾巴巴地看著康納。「你到底知不知道你為什麼該道歉，哼？」

康納頓了頓。他在腦內倒帶兩人的對話，一段一段播放直到他確信找到自己做錯的地方。「因為我暗示你除了工作沒有別的事可做？」

「因為你把我講成一個可悲、沒有社交生活的糟老頭，沒錯。」

康納當然不是這個意思。至少就他所知，漢克絕不是可悲的糟老頭。他只是有時候會心情難過，以社會期待來說是年紀大了點。而且他每天都跟康納待在一起，這無疑就已經構成社交生活。

「我沒有那個意思，」康納不確定地說道，「我只是希望今晚可以為你做頓晚餐。」

漢克看起來一點都沒有被安撫到。「晚餐？我記得你不吃東西的吧，機器小子。」

「可是你吃，」康納說，毫不動搖，「而且你可以吃點營養的東西而不只是熱量。」

「而你覺得你可以用一頓飯就打破一輩子的壞習慣？」

「我認為這無論無何都會是一個好開始，而且我雖然不是被設置成廚師，但只需要幾秒就能下載完所需知識。」

「嘿，不，康納，我並不是在要求你－－」

「你不需要，」康納輕鬆打斷，「而且我也早已下載完畢。」

「如果你都打算好不管怎樣都要做了，幹嘛還來問我？」漢克嘆口氣，放棄了。

康納選擇性無視這個提問。他走向前從椅背上拿起漢克的外套，掛到自己的手臂上。「我們最好現在就走了，副隊長，否則會在回家的路上遇上塞車。」

他大步離開辦公室，相信漢克會跟上來，就算不為別的也該為了他的外套。

「康納！喂！ **_康納_ **！」

.

漢克准許康納開車只因為他能在尖峰時刻進行自動城市導航，一種漢克形容之為『超他媽了不起的天賦』。這個特許沒能讓他獲得漢克的好臉色，但康納一點也沒有把副駕駛座石頭般的沉默放在心上。

這多半是因為漢克不願在任何情況下放手控制權，而康納被允許掌控方向盤這事本身就已經是個特例，他覺得甚至連漢克自己大概都沒有意識到這件事的重要性。

相撲在前門歡迎他們，興奮地刨他們的鞋子舔上任何牠夠得到的地方。康納彎身把手放到牠的耳後，就在相撲最喜歡被搔撓的點，然後被賞賜了一根舔過臉頰、濕答答的舌頭。

「喂，相撲！注意點好嗎？」

「沒關係的，副隊長。」康納說，微笑著搔著手底下痿垂的耳朵。「我很感動他這麼熱情。看到有人這麼喜歡我的陪伴真的很令人開心。」

漢克瞪視著他們兩，臉上有種奇怪的表情。康納擔心自己是不是又一次說錯話了，於是問道，「有什麼不對嗎？」

漢克一驚，對著他瘋狂眨眼了好一會才清清喉嚨。「什麼？不－ **_不_ **，沒事。就是…在想點事情。」在康納能想出什麼話來回應以前，漢克後退了一步，對著廚房方向比劃了下。「我先去洗個澡。你就…看你原本想幹嘛就幹嘛吧。我相信你可以自己搞清楚東西都在什麼地方。」

康納來訪的次數多到漢克家中的關鍵物品位置在哪他都知道，但他覺得把這種話說出口可能會讓漢克感到不快。「如果我逾越了任何界線，請－－」

漢克嗤笑一聲打斷他，「你曾經打破我家窗子，闖進我家裡，搧我巴掌，然後把我整個人－－衣服都穿得好好的－－就抓去沖澡。現在就別假裝你會在意什麼界限了吧。」

康納覺得用『衣服都穿得好好的』形容那時候的漢克可能還太寬容了一點。「當時情況特殊，」他生硬地說，然而漢克只是大笑，大剌剌地拍了拍他的肩膀，然後搖著頭蹣跚地朝臥室走了。

他說不上來漢克到底是真的還對那場意外心懷不滿，還是只是想戳戳康納看他跳起來。從事後看來，他懷疑漢克對這整件事情可能比他還覺得有趣。

發現漢克因為酒精而昏迷、旁邊還有一把有他指紋的手槍，在當時已經稱不上什麼愉快的體驗，但在他們隨著時間越來越親近以後，這回憶簡直令人難以忍受。

康納在原地站了好一會，看著漢克在走廊上消失，然後才越過客廳進了廚房，在經過相撲時漫不經心地多拍了他幾下。

冰箱內部跟康納預期的一樣貧脊，但還是讓他忍不住皺起眉頭。他思考了一下便捨棄了半數的食譜，然後找到阮囊羞澀的層架上那些食材能搭得上的。

等到漢克拖拖拉拉地走回餐廳、邊用毛巾擦乾頭髮時，康納剛將一堆切成丁的蔬菜倒進一個燉鍋裡。漢克的頭髮在他肩膀上留下一塊出奇誘人的濕濡讓他一瞬間分心，錯過了他說的話。「抱歉你說什麼？」

漢克奇怪的看了他一眼，把毛巾甩在最近一把椅背上。「我說，那是啥？」

「湯飯，」康納說，轉身回爐子前閃避漢克關切的神情。「我沒有太多能用的食材，所以就只好將就了。」

漢克挪身過來，近到兩人的肩膀相碰，然後深吸一口氣。「喔老天，這聞起來真棒。」

一個小小、開心的泡泡從康納心頭冒了出來。他沒把視線從鍋子上挪開，機械式地攪拌著。「這正是我的目的。」

「我想真正的問題是，」漢克一副思索的樣子，「這嘗起來會好吃嗎？」

康納猛然抬起頭，而漢克只看了他一眼就笑得前甫後仰，還得抓著康納保持平衡。

「你到底在－－ **_副隊長_ **。」

「哦天啊，康納。我從來沒看你這麼不爽過。要是知道只要污辱你的廚藝就能讓你產生明確的情緒反應，我早在幾個月前就會這麼幹了。」

這花了他整整一秒鐘，但康納終究還是辨識出他的人工智慧神經上那股不舒服的尖刺感，原來叫做尷尬。這沒在他預期會體驗到的情緒裡，但現在一旦體驗過了，他不認為自己會容許這種情境再次發生。

「這不可能比你身體每天攝取到的東西糟了，」他說，對漢克無意識地撫著他脖子的拇指異常在意，「不管怎麼說，這些營養已經是我們能從這個廚房裡搜刮到的極限了。」

漢克的手從他的肩膀上抬起來彈了彈他的耳朵。「給我看好自己的嘴，你還是這裡的客人。」

「我還以為你說，」康納頓了一會兒好將自己的聲音調整得跟漢克一樣。「 **_現在就別假裝你會在意什麼界限了吧_ **。」

「喔，不要 **_那樣_ **。」漢克抖了抖，抽身一退。「天啊，你知道你每次模仿我都會讓我超毛的嗎，就像個...」

「仿生人？」康納回道，揚起眉頭，一個完全從里德探長身上學來的不以為然姿態。他知道這會讓漢克多不自在，而這正是他之所以會這麼做的原因。

他只是想戲弄一下，但漢克的表情讓他覺得好像做錯了什麼。「操，康納。你知道我不是那個意思。」

「我知道的，」康納說，而他的迅速回應似乎也讓漢克的緊繃得以消散一點。為了分散注意力，康納從鍋裡舀起一匙湯，遞了出去。

漢克看了看湯匙，然後回到康納臉上。

「你在擔心味道，」康納說，「我沒有配備味覺設備，無法辨別這是否符合你的標準。」

「康納，這才剛從熱鍋裡出來。燙得要命。」

康納想了想覺得沒錯，要是讓漢克燙了舌頭，只會讓他的計劃適得其反，於是傾身吹了吹湯匙。

漢克看著他，一臉震驚。「你在幹嘛？」

康納停住了，一陣猶豫。「把它吹冷。這是...這是你們發現食物太燙無法立即食用時都會做的事情，不是嗎？」

漢克臉上的困惑立刻融化成一個出乎意料的寵溺，而康納對於自己（又一次）把事情搞砸的疑懼，立刻就消散了。

「是啊，我想你說的沒錯，」漢克走近了一點，伸出一隻手來抓住康納的手腕將它穩住。「如果這嘗起來跟屎一樣，我就要把它吐在你身上。」

「收到，」康納說，「請試試，副隊長。」

漢克翻了個白眼，但還是低下頭，把嘴靠向湯匙。他的手指就握在康納的脈搏上（如果他有這種東西的話），而就著這個姿勢，他還能看見漢克沐浴後的水珠滴下他的脖子。

這維持幾乎不到一秒鐘，但康納忍不住要以超高清模式記錄下眼前每一個細節，感覺到一陣灼熱從手腕竄到他全身上下。

漢克抽回身子，舔了舔嘴唇。他們站得比他通常允許的要近，康納忍不住要再靠近一點好看清楚他那翻動的舌頭。

「這很，呃...」漢克似乎這才注意到他們的親近。康納能聽見他的心跳加速，看見他的瞳孔放大，漸漸滲透過他的虹膜。「這太鹹了。」

緩緩地，康納傾身舔了舔湯匙。這其實，沒有味道，比較像是一大堆資訊；那些蔬菜的熱量，各種植物的名稱，以及幾乎不存在的鹽份。

當他立直時，漢克看著他的樣子好像他一眨眼康納就會消逝無蹤了似的。康納肚子裡的那個感覺變得更深沉、更暖呼了－－這其中存在著差異，他發現到，在 ** _滿意_** 與 ** _滿足_** 之間。

 **_這_ **是滿足；因為估算正確、知道他沒有錯誤解讀證據、每件事情都照著他的計畫進行而產生的愉悅感。

「我不同意，」他說，「我認為你在說謊，副隊長。」

他們近到康納能感受到漢克的氣息彿在自己臉上。期待就像電流一樣劈啪作響地穿越他，康納費盡全力才忍住不動，然後等著，讓漢克第一個採取行動。

有那麼一會兒，康納很肯定他就要有所動作了。漢克的視線閃向康納的嘴唇，明顯到康納就算不是仿生人也看得出來。然後－－

然後他退開了，他的手從康納的手腕上滑落，兩人之間的空氣冷了起來。「這－這還不錯。謝了。」

康納瞪著他。就在他身邊的火爐上，鍋裡的湯正在熱烈地滾動著。他拿著湯匙的手還伸在半空中，而漢克則死命盯著地板，一手按著他開始發紅的後頸。

又來了－－那股幾乎讓他無法負荷的情緒。

**_挫折感。_ **

他開始了解到人類為什麼都那麼魯莽，那麼衝動。現在康納唯一能做的就只有提醒自己行為會帶來後果，而即便他 ** _意識到_** 自己有多想把漢克壓在牆上、把那抹深沉的渴望重新帶回他的眼裡，但一切資訊都顯示現在這個時候漢克對此無法接受良好。

康納不知道自己哪裡做 ** _錯_** 了。他漏了什麼。一定是。證據顯示的是這樣，但漢克表現的卻是另一回事。康納漏掉了某個重點，某個關鍵，但他已經沒有那個耐心等著它自行現身了。

用上鋼鐵般的控制力，他轉過身，把湯匙放在檯子上。「我可以問你一個私人問題嗎，副隊長？」

漢克現在已經移動到冰箱那兒去了，忙著把啤酒從底層拿出來。康納不贊同地看著他，但心裡明白最好不要一次開兩個戰場。「你不用每次都確認的，康納。」

「確認一下總是好的。」

漢克抬起頭，跟康納對視了好一會，然後低頭盯著他的啤酒。他把它敲在流理臺上，撬開啤酒蓋然後咕噥道，「好吧，什麼事？說吧。」

康納從旁邊取來鍋蓋，輕輕地覆蓋在鍋子上，然後關上爐火。「我很困惑，為什麼你明明受我吸引卻不肯操我。」

這是 ** _滿足_** ：眼睜睜看著漢克被自己的啤酒嗆到、把一整口啤酒都噴在他乾淨的T恤和鬍子上。如果漢克問了，康納會假裝他沒有掐好自己說話的時間點。

「搞什麼－－你他媽從哪裡學到這麼說話的？」

「我會收看全世界的廣播跟電視頻道，」康納耐著性子說道，「我不在日常生活裡使用這些白話並不代表我不曉得這些用語。此外，我還知道一般人在這些場合下會比較喜歡直白一點。」

「噢 ** _靠_** －－你還真是不能更直白了啊哈？天啊，康納。」漢克伸手揉上他疲憊的臉，但仍然掩蓋不住臉頰上開始升起的斑斕。康納真是喜歡漢克這種隱藏不住心思的膚質。

「我很抱歉，」康納說，走向前去，輕輕把漢克的手從他臉上扳開。「我原本打算在晚餐後再問你這個問題的，但我顯然是失去耐性了。」

這至少讓漢克忍不住嗤笑一聲，但他接著想抽回手康納還是不放。「你？失去耐心？媽的我才不信。」

「你仍然沒有回答我的問題。」康納說，輕易就看穿漢克正徒勞地嘗試逃避話題。

漢克投給他一個極度痛苦窘迫的眼神。「你當真想要我談這檔子事？」

「你不解釋的話我無法理解。」

「根本沒什麼好解釋的，康納。」康納感覺到漢克的焦慮攀升，這次他抽手的時候，康納任他去了。一刻不停地，他立馬穿過廚房，繞過長桌用它隔在兩人之間。「就因為一個人也許－－也許對另一個人有什麼感覺，也不代表就必需…他媽的到處大聲嚷嚷。」

康納皺起眉頭，就那麼一點點。他還是不懂，而漢克看起來比康納心中評定、這場對話原本擔保的還要糾結。「但這樣一來，對方要如何才能知道？」

「他們不會知道，這才是 ** _重點_** ，」漢克拿著酒瓶指著他，啤酒差點撒了出來。「如果你不是個仿生人，你也不會發現的。這優勢太他媽不公平。什麼事都不用改變，好嗎？」

康納的胸口升起一股難以形容的感覺。這是...空虛，他想。一股空虛，一股壓力，一種會刺痛的 ** _體悟_** 。這整整花了他一秒鐘才意識到這是 ** _痛苦_** 。一想到漢克不想讓他知道，一想到他不想讓事情有所改變－－簡直跟想起那把有漢克指紋的搶一樣令人難以忍受。

康納不想要那樣－－一點都不想。「為什麼？」

「 ** _什麼_** 為什麼？」

「為什麼事情不應該改變？」

「為什麼事情不應該－－ ** _康納_** ，你有聽見自己在說些什麼嗎？」漢克把他的啤酒摜在桌面上，一本雜誌被撞翻到地板上。康納沒有被嚇到，但待在一角的相撲嗚咽了。「你是個仿生人。」

「我已經跟你說過我具備這種性能了，」康納說，比他預期的語速還要快。「如果你想要親熱，我－－」

「老天，雖然沒錯！你具備這種性能－－但那到底代表了什麼？什麼都沒有，康納。就因為你 ** _可以_** ，不代表你 ** _想要_** 。而我不會－－我不知道你是怎麼想我的，但我不會因為你有這個配備就這樣 ** _利用_** 你。我不是這樣的人，那也不是我想要的。」

康納處理了一下這些訊息。有了漢克的這番宣言，他感覺自己總算找到拼圖裡的最後一塊缺角。證據就在他眼前咔噠咔噠一個一個兜上了：

**_漢克不認為這種感覺是互相的。_ **

這念頭可笑到康納從來沒有考慮過。他現在可真是粗心啊，他知道，但即使是他偶爾也是會漏掉一點什麼。

康納怎麼會 ** _不_** 想要漢克？漢克是他的夥伴，他的朋友，他的家人。康納作為人類的一切都是從他那邊學來的。有好幾次康納仍然被他的程序、被模控生命的網路所困住。有好幾次他仍然擔心自己什麼都不是、只是個機器人，存在的唯一目的就是找出生命中美好的事物然後摧毀掉它們。

然而這些念頭都持續不久，因為漢克總是在他身邊，總是在康納覺得快要亂掉的時候穩住他的陣腳。

漢克給了康納他所有的美好－－他的信任，他的同理心，他想要 ** _更好_** 的渴望；那些全都根植在漢克心中。

康納可以去當革命軍的左右手。但他沒有。他回到漢克身邊。

漢克正警戒地盯著他看，雙手抓著桌子邊緣，用力到指節都發白了。他看起來就像他要破門而入前的那個表情，而那可不是個康納喜歡的表情。

「副隊長，」他說，拼命地搜尋、搜尋、 ** _搜尋_** **，** 想找出正確的詞彙告訴他那些該說的話。「你給了我一切；當然我想要你。」

這似乎把事情弄得更糟了。漢克的臉擰成一團，然後開口說道，「聽著，我不想要你是出於義務才這麼做。你不欠我任何東西。」

挫折感。如此強烈，如此嗜人，如此熟悉。它現在幾乎都有自己的味道了，這在很多層面上都令人警鈴大作，不僅只因為康納根本不該 ** _嚐得出_** 任何味道。

「我不是這個意思，」他盡可能冷靜地說道。他向前一步，在漢克沒有退後時暗自鬆了口氣。於是他再向前一步。這有點熟悉，他發現到。畢竟他就是生來要進行談判的。

「你不用解釋了，康納。這是－－」

「看起來我還是得解釋一下，」康納並沒有發脾氣的意思，但就漢克低落的表情看來他大概已經是了。他不必要地深吸口氣然後再次開口，這次放軟了一點。「看起來我還是得解釋一下，因為你並沒有把我的話聽進去， ** _漢克_** 。」

直接叫上名字讓漢克一陣失神，而這正是康納所要的效果。如果老路子已經走不通，最好的解法就是攪亂一下看能激發出什麼。漢克咬牙了一會，但最終還是做出了決定。「好吧。告訴我。我在聽。」

那股從腳底竄起的撫慰感，跟康納想像中，漢克在度過漫長的一天後喝下第一口啤酒的感覺非常像。

他走近了點。漢克仍然沒有挪開身子，儘管他還是很小心翼翼地看著康納。他們現在有張長板桌隔著，當康納把雙手放到冰冷的桌面上時，他們的指尖相觸了。

「沒錯，模控生命設計我時並沒有打算讓我能對其他人發展出感情或性慾，尤其是對其他人類，」康納說，「然而模控生命對我－－對我們所有人的計畫，可以說是失敗得一塌糊塗。我對你的感覺是某種我自己都不具備理解能力的事。至於我所欠缺的，漢克，是這個領域的經驗，而不是渴望。」他的雙手偷偷靠近，然後覆上漢克的手背，漢克沒把手抽走。「我知道受吸引不一定要有所反應，但如果你的唯一顧忌是我的感覺，我可以保證那是互相的。」

漢克大大吞了口口水。康納反射性地追蹤每一個動作。在他的手掌底下，漢克的手慢慢翻轉，然後就在康納明白他的意圖之前，他已經將兩人的手指交握在一起。

「想不到你這張傻乎乎的臉還挺會講的。」

康納微笑起來。這是種奇妙的感受，嘴角的拉扯跟眼角的皺摺。然而他忍不住。他身體裡的那股 ** _滿足感_** 就是強過他的系統指令。

「你才不覺得我的臉有什麼傻的，」他說，「你根本看著就能勃起。」

漢克呻吟一聲，抽出交握的手蓋在康納的嘴上。「老天，你不需要把 ** _每件事_** 都講出來，好嗎？」

康納被動地看著他，然後，以一種慢到漢克可以隨時抽走的速度，伸手將漢克的手往下挪，就一點點，好讓他的舌頭可以舔過漢克的指尖。他在他的皮膚上探測到了溫暖的啤酒，微微的汗水鹽分，還有洗澡時用的沐浴乳。

漢克一陣哆嗦，康納可以看見一抹赤紅開始爬上他的背頸。真是太令人滿意了。

「我不是...」漢克深吸口氣停了下來。

「什麼？」康納耐著性子詢問，嘴仍含著漢克的食指。

又是一個哆嗦。康納心頭那個深沉的感覺越來越強烈。

「不是我不覺得享受，但我想我現在比較希望你能讓我吻你。」

康納在此之前從沒親過任何人。他是有想過。有時是一種不帶情緒的好奇，而有時，則是帶著非常明確意象的好奇。

他想要試試。

康納放下漢克的手然後伸過檯面，抓住漢克的T恤，將他 ** _拽過_** 檯面好讓兩人的嘴可以貼在一塊。

這頗為尷尬。他們的牙齒撞在一起，康納甚至不確定該拿他的嘴怎麼辦。這動作的力度太大以至於整個看起來更像在攻擊而不是親熱。

「老天爺，」漢克喃喃，一手撐住桌面以防自己被康納非人的力道拉離地面，另一手放上康納的後頸，「慢一點，好嗎？你不需要這麼急的。」

康納並不同意。就歷史經驗看來，他幾乎可以肯定如果他給了漢克太多時間去思考這件事，漢克八成會改變心意。到時康納就不知道還能怎麼壓抑住他的挫折感，如果他們都走到這麼近了卻還沒能成功的話。

漢克那隻擱在他脖子上的手滑向上，拇指撫過康納的髮際線。「比較像這樣，好嗎？讓我來。」

漢克傾身向前，這次康納定住自己，任由漢克控制。

這次好多了，康納不再需要去注意別撞壞彼此臉蛋。漢克的嘴唇溫暖，但他可以感受到那股壓力。他仍然不確定他該做什麼，於是緊抓著漢克T恤前襟，感覺到自己的指節正刷著漢克的領口。

邏輯上，康納認為這個吻不應該對他造成什麼影響。他又不是人類，沒有能受感情影響而釋放到大腦裡的血清素。

但康納的系統似乎才不管這種事。他感覺到激動、喜愛，而即使他很肯定漢克一定吻過比他更行的，一想到他被選上一起分享這種事已經是個他無法淡忘的禮物了。

漢克退開來，康納忍不住抓緊他的T恤不給退後，但漢克只是抬手輕輕鬆開他的手指。「我停下來不是因為我想打住了，」他說，「我停下來是因為我已經太老啦，沒法在隔壁房間還有張好床的時候隔著桌面這樣親熱。」

康納考慮了一會。先前的興奮感更強烈了，變成一種康納從沒想過會體驗到的暈眩感。

漢克小心地保持著面無表情，這讓他困惑了一會，直到他突然意識到，他眼裡那抹緊繃是焦慮。他在等待康納的回答，不論康納打算讓他繼續，還是就此打住。

漢克啊，他越來越發現，就這樣一個聰明人來說有時真的是遲鈍的要命。

「我會喜歡的，我想。」康納說。

「你 ** _想_** ？」

「好吧，」他說，「沒有證據我要怎麼證明，現在行了嗎？」

漢克笑了，一手摀住眼睛。不過他的肩膀鬆懈下來了，他的嘴角也向上彎成一個康納不用被觸碰到就能感覺到溫暖的寵溺笑容。

「好吧，我他媽還有什麼好反對的？」漢克說。

.

漢克不是那種每天起床會整理床鋪的人，所以那些床單在他們躺上去之前就已經是一團亂了。

漢克走在前面，坐在床沿然後指揮康納跨坐上他的大腿。要說康納沒為這個新進展而感到緊張並不完全正確，因為他的焦慮其實是被內心那股逐漸堆疊的不自然興奮感所掩蓋了。

「這樣還好嗎？」漢克問，雙手捧住康納的臉。

「如果我覺得不舒服了，我會讓你知道的，」康納說，「請吻我吧。」

漢克照做了。這次就跟在廚房時一樣好，康納的手攢住漢克的T恤，急切地靠上前去。順著他的動作，漢克偏過頭好吻上他，帶著一種康納希望自己能講得清楚的疼愛。

就在他們接吻的同時，漢克的手動了，向下游移，伸進康納的襯衫底下，從他的背後，一路摸上他的胸口。這很感覺很奇妙，但康納還蠻享受的－－享受被用這種方式了解。

康納打破了這個吻，將漢克的頭再抬高一點，然後沿他的下巴一路吻上去。漢克的呼吸一窒，胸膛震動。「你真是個好學生。」

「我是個仿生人，」康納糾正道，牙齒輕咬了一口他的皮膚然後退開。

漢克的雙手現在正擱在他的臀上，康納則雙膝大張、向下沉了沉好服貼在漢克的腿根上。他已經硬了，康納對此感到十分愉悅－－即便他如此缺乏經驗，顯然還是有做對了什麼。

「你看起來得意的要死，」漢克說，一手捧住康納的臉頰，「媽的跩屁。」

康納微笑著轉過臉貼向漢克的手心，並伸手將它按在那兒。被這樣觸摸著，如此備受寵愛又親密無間，讓他感覺自己的胸腔變得好緊，擠壓著所有維持他運轉的精密科技。他想他喜歡這種感覺。

「我注意到有些人會覺得缺乏經驗是很倒味口的事，」康納說，「很高興看到事情不是那樣。」

漢克翻了個白眼，然後用他覆在康納臉頰上的手將他拉向前。他們再次親吻，但這次更為深入、更為鹹濕。康納偏過頭、張開雙嘴，跟隨著漢克的帶領。

這很棒。這實在是非常、不可思議的舒服。康納搭載了可以隨時執行難以計數的運算的超級大腦，但他現在唯一能專注的就只有漢克溫暖濕熱、啃在他嘴上的唇。

康納從來不知道接吻會是這個樣子。如果他早知道，幾個禮拜前就會去撲倒漢克了。人類在能整天做這種事的時候還能完成其他事情，真的是太了不起了。

他沉得更低，把手伸進漢克的T恤下，把衣服向上推到堆在康納的腕關節上。漢克的肌膚感覺非常溫暖，幾近炙熱，而這全都是康納造成的讓他十分開心。

每次他們分開一下下，漢克沉重的的氣息就會噴在他的嘴上，康納手底下還能感受到漢克的胸膛劇烈起伏。 ** _很好_ **他又一次，帶著強烈、清脆、飢渴地想著： ** _好到不行_** 。

一時興起，他用牙齒叼住漢克的下唇。在他的手底下，漢克全身肌肉都緊繃起來，一個很像呻吟的聲音從他的嘴傳到康納的嘴上。康納腿間的勃起跟著抽動了下。

「怎麼了？」康納問，抽身一退。

漢克對著他皺起眉，大口喘氣。他的皮膚可愛地斑斕起來。「別想拐彎抹角要誇獎。沒禮貌。」

康納用拇指撫著漢克肚腩上柔軟的小凹陷。「我只是想確定我是否做對了而已。」

「這種事沒所謂對不對的，康納，」漢克提醒，伸手下來抓住他的手腕，將康納的手心按在他的肚子上。「只要我們自己覺得喜歡，就是對的」

「那你喜歡嗎？」

漢克翻了翻白眼，然後他抬起臀，頂了頂坐在他腿上的康納。褲襠上的那個緊繃蹭了上來，實在再明顯不過。「你是個聰明的傢伙，我很肯你自己就能找到答案。」

康納當然可以，但他就只是想要漢克說出來。他低頭想將兩人的嘴再次貼在一塊，但漢克用手抓住他的脖子，拉住他好讓漢克可以看著他的雙眼。

「那你呢？我知道你說過你可以，但你有沒有......」

漢克對他的關心真的令人感動，但用錯地方了。康納將手從漢克T恤底下抽了出來，然後抓住漢克的手腕，拉著它覆上康納的褲襠。

漢克的眼睛張大了，眼裡一片深沉。「喔。」他虛弱地哼了一聲。

康納笑了，貼著漢克的胯搖了搖他的屁股。這很生疏又笨拙，但這讓他的電路冒出一種很 ** _舒壓_** 、感覺很 ** _棒_** 的火花。

「我提高了我的敏感度來因應了，因為這不是我的原始設計目的，」他說，「但我不知道這種接觸感覺會這麼的...激烈。」

漢克摸上康納的勃起，環起手指，透過康納緊繃的褲子感受他的形狀。「我甚至都不確定你有沒有老二。」他說。

「如果我沒有的話你會覺得困擾嗎？」

「不會，」漢克坦然回答。「你有啥沒啥我都好。但有的話會讓我比較...容易知道自己不是在佔你便宜。」

然而他看起來並不怎麼像被說服了。康納懷疑這還得花上好幾個夜晚才可能說服漢克他不需要有所保留，康納對他的激進不只歡迎還 ** _求之不得_** 。

然而對於事情該怎麼開始，他倒是有個主意。

康納動了起來，將自己抬離漢克的大腿，步履不穩地站了起來。漢克的臉上閃過一絲警覺，但康納只是用手指拉住漢克T恤的下襬然後開始往上拉，不給他抗拒的機會。

這很容易就脫掉了，即便沒有漢克的幫忙。

「嘩，等一下，你不用－－」

「請安靜，」康納漫不經心地說著，把T恤丟到一旁然後傾身向前，伸手撫摸上漢克現在光溜溜的肌膚。「我想要用一點點時間來處理一下這個，拜託了。」

漢克的胸膛上方被一個繁複的刺青佔據；那是一幅由花與蝴蝶構成的畫。這是個美麗的藝術品，康納用手指描繪上面的線條，將每一個細節都記錄下來。

「我不知道這個，」他說。

漢克嗤笑。他的雙手在大腿上緊握成拳，看起來就好像他超想碰一下康納卻用盡全力忍住了。康納真希望他沒忍。

「你怎麼可能知道？即使是仿生人都沒辦法知道沒看過的東西，除非你配備了透視功能而且還從來沒想到要提。」

「就我所知，模控生命還沒有那麼離譜，」康納說，「雖然這在業界已被證明十分有用。」他的雙手往下滑，沿著漢克灰色的胸毛來到他的腰際。「也許在其他領域也是。」

康納抬起頭看著漢克雙眼。他笑了笑，然後一個流暢的動作跪了下來，手指勾住漢克短褲上的鬆緊帶。

漢克發出來的聲音立刻就被康納收藏起來，並且滿心期待將來可以偷偷在他的腦子裡反覆播放。「有什麼問題嗎，副隊長？」

漢克伸手抓住康納的頭髮。「拜託別在你跪在我腿間的時候這樣叫我，」漢克說－－更精確的說法應該是嘶，「你不用做任何會讓你覺得不舒服的事，康納。」

「相信我，我沒有。」康納說，幾乎是乾巴巴地。他的拇指在漢克柔順的褲子上下撫摸著。「現在聽著，漢克：我非常想要幫你口交，如果你同意的話？」

「喔 ** _操_** 。你真的會要了我的命。」

康納當這是讚揚，並希望這也代表了同意。他彎起手指，一次伸進漢克短褲與內褲的鬆緊帶下。漢克抬起屁股好方便它們被拉下大腿，露出左邊的另一塊刺青。有那麼一會兒，康納考慮要讓褲子就這麼掛在漢克的腳踝上自己先進行一點偵查，但他的耐心已經幾近用罄，他不確定自己熬得過再次分心。

此外，日後他們有的是時間好好探索，而康納可是打算要探索得 ** _非常_** 徹底。

他把揉成一團的褲子丟到一旁，雙手沿著漢克的大腿內側往上摸，然後傾身向前。

到目前為止，康納經歷過的裸體場合大多是醫學性質的：赤裸的死屍，躺在冰冷的太平間或血淋淋的兇案現場裡。他對裸體並不算陌生，但原來其實內容物才是重點：非常突然地他的感受就變得十分激烈。

漢克比他所預想的還粗許多，但就粗到會讓人覺得有點挑戰而不是不舒服。如果康納是個人類，他猜他會被眼前這個任務的尺寸嚇到。但他不是。他只有一種無法用言語解釋的衝動，以及逐漸增長、比他預期還要痛苦的性奮。

「幹嘛？」漢克粗聲道，顯然對康納這樣盯著看感到十分不自在，抓著他頭髮的手收緊了。

「我只是在觀察，」康納說。他的手往上越摸越高，手指沿著漢克大大腿打圈。「或者該說是－－估算。」

「估算？老天，康納，這不過是根老二，如果你老要把事情搞得這麼詭異，我就要收起來了。」

「我希望你不要這麼做，」康納說，「這會讓下一個步驟變得很困難。」

「嗯哼，既然你看起來沒有打算進行下一個步驟，也許我就－－喔 ** _靠_** 。」

康納本來是想要慢一點的，但能從漢克嘴裡逼出這樣的大叫實在令人很滿意。漢克的老二溫暖而且因為前液而微微濕潤，很容易就能滑進康納的嘴裡。這東西的重量帶給他一陣突如其來的愉悅感，他真的很意外自己會這麼享受這個。

他退開來舔了舔唇－－人造的鈦基口水幾乎就跟真的一樣滑－－然後再次低頭。漢克抓在他頭髮上的手抽搐了一下，發出來的呻吟聲透過他們倆的所有接觸點震顫著穿透康納的身體。

除了這樣濕漉漉地含著，一定還有什麼是他可以做的，他心想。但他不太確定是什麼。

漢克一手伸到他的後頸，不是要催促而是在引領。「動一動，」他說，「這種事是有韻律的。」

康納跟隨他的指引，先是吞下然後拉回。漢克的喘息聲變大了，腿上開始出汗讓康納難以好好抓住。靈機一閃，他抬起一條腿，將它跨上他的肩膀握在那兒，然後立刻就得到一個可以更好運作的角度。

漢克的手在他向後傾倒的時候抽走了，現在改抓著床單。「噢 ** _靠_** 。」

康納就當這是在批准他得以繼續進行了。這次他盡可能深入地吞下漢克，直到感覺到頭部頂到他的喉頭。雖然康納不需要呼吸，但這種侵入感還是很奇怪，而且強烈到足以引發系統警告。

他幾乎沒注意到那個警告，那不過是他眼角一抹閃動的光芒。漢克大聲咒罵，跨在康納肩膀上的那個大腿重量感覺遠比他以為的要來得好太多。漢克的另一隻腳在他的手底下顫抖起來，康納忍不住用指甲掐進那柔軟的肉裡，就在刺青所在的地方，就只是想看看會怎樣。

「 ** _操_** 。」

漢克拱起背，一手猛然掐上康納的肩胛，然後 ** _射了_** 。

康納幾乎可以從他們接觸的每一點感受到他的爽快，而一想到這是他造成的、往他嘴裡射的老二還在一抖一抖的，就完全足以引發他的高潮。

這感覺有那麼一點像挨了一槍，如果你要康納說明的話。一個突如其來、出乎意料的撞擊，一種他並不知道自己原來這麼滿的空虛。這個愉悅感是種全新的體驗；就好像所有性奮的火花都被緊緊壓縮到一個點，而這感覺是如此不可思議地好到康納只差一點點就要不自主地關機了。

漢克在康納把他的老二從嘴裡吐出來的時候還在微微顫抖著，但當康納爬回床上、重新坐上漢克的大腿時，他很快就伸出手來搭在康納的腰上，伸到他襯衫底下撫摸著他的肌膚。

「我甚至都還沒讓你脫掉衣服，」漢克的聲音沙啞。「乾，連半顆該死的襯衫扣子都沒有解開。」

「這並不完全是必要的，」康納感覺嘴唇上還有點濕濕的，於是伸出舌頭舔了上去。漢克帶著明顯的興味盯著看，而他那壓在康納身子底下的疲軟老二也跟著微微一抽。

「我還是想看，康納。」漢克的手爬上康納的後腰，大手穩穩握住。「我要算一算你他媽到底有多少雀斑。這真他媽的太扯了。」

「下一次吧，」康納說。好奇地，他用指尖刮過漢克胸前的毛髮，沿著他那隨著時間而展延開來的紋身線條拉畫。「你會告訴我這背後的故事嗎？」

「晚點吧，」漢克說，要不是他的聲音太過柔軟，康納會以為這是在打發他罷了。「現在呢，換我幫你了。」

康納微笑，「那也是沒必要的。」

漢克拉長了臉困惑地皺起眉，接著變得擔心。他的視線瞥向康納的褲檔，看到他的勃起已經很明顯地消下去了。「哦，呃...」他顯然有些茫然，而且不只一點點失望。「如果你不喜歡做這個的話－－」

康納嘆口氣，抓起一隻漢克的手，拉到他微微潮濕的褲檔前壓在他疲軟的性器上。「這沒有必要，」康納說，用上比他覺得漢克應得的要多的耐性。「因為我已經高潮過了，漢克。」

漢克呆呆的看著他。「哦。」

康納憐憫地傾身向前，放掉漢克的手好再次捧住他的臉龐。這次他發動接吻時，放慢了動作，模仿漢克之前的樣子。他們沒再撞到牙齒了，這至少是個改善。

漢克伸手將康納臉上的頭髮撫到一邊去。在經歷拉扯跟親吻之後，那已經亂得一蹋糊塗。康納本想抱怨，但漢克看著他的樣子讓一切都值了。

當他們分開的時候，漢克在微笑，姆指撫過康納的耳後。「我就當你喜歡...這個囉？」

「我以為你說過拐彎抹角要誇獎是不好的行為。」

漢克發出一聲大笑。這給康納帶來某種強烈的刺激。「我不是在要誇獎，」他說，「只是在尋求確認吧，我想。你要知道這感覺有多不真實。我今天早上醒來的時候，甚至都還不知道你 **_可以_ **對別人產生這種感情，他媽更沒想過這一天結束時會跟你一起躺在我床上。」

「我也不知道我能有這種感情，」康納誠實的說，「仿生人一直都能做到一定程度的依戀，但我從來沒有...親身經歷過。我相信是因為遇見你，大大改變了我的視野觀點。」

「這是好事嗎？」

「這就要看情況了，」康納說，「要看你是否能接受跟一個異常仿生人發展一段關係。」

漢克微笑的時候眉頭跟著皺起。他看起來一副驚奇又歡喜得不得了的樣子。他的眼角有美麗的魚尾紋。「原來我們是在搞這個嗎，嗯？」

「我沒有興趣跟其他人經歷這個，除非是你。」康納毫不猶豫地說。

「你確定嗎？」漢克問，「我是個又肥、脾氣又差的老男人。你不用把自己綁在你遇到的第一個選擇上。如果你想要...保持開放並探索其他選擇，我不會－－」

康納的指甲狠狠掐進漢克的胸膛，讓他忍不住咒罵一聲驚跳起來。「不要替我發言，拜託，」他說，「自從兩個月前我有權自行做決定以後，我就從沒有那麼肯定過。如果你沒有相同感覺，那就不一樣了，但是如果你的反對純粹是基於你對我的擔心，那麼請注意我並不需要這個。」

「好啦好啦，老天，」漢克嘆氣，把康納的手掰離他胸口。「靠，早知道你會這麼喜歡抓我，我就去買塊該死的貓抓板送你了。」

康納寬容地放過這個侮辱。小心翼翼地，他從漢克的大腿上挪到他身邊的床墊上。漢克奇怪地看著他，但康納知道自己要的什麼而且一點都不打算客氣。他推了推漢克，直到他接收到暗示翻身側躺，然後康納爬近他，轉過身用後背貼上漢克的胸膛，接著把手伸到背後扣住漢克的手臂，然後拉了過來環住他的腰。

這種親近感覺好的要命。他猜測過會是這樣，但能得到證實還是令人心滿意足。

「靠，你還真是霸道蛤？」漢克抱怨，但是並沒有把手抽回。

「你想要我挪開嗎？」

「我才不是那麼說的，少貧嘴。你倒底能從這得到什麼好處啊？你又不用睡覺。」

「親近的感覺很好，」康納毫不羞恥地承認了。「我想我大概會暫時關機一陣子。我的系統可以執行一些檢查，我呃...還不習慣這麼激烈的感受。」

漢克的手臂警告地收緊了，「如果你為了給我口交搞到自己機體受損，我就要把你關到外面去。」

「應該不至於，」康納說，「我的系統應該休息一下就好了。」

漢克嗤了一聲。「你高潮了，然後你覺得累了想睡覺。也許你跟人類也沒什麼不同。」

康納不確定這到底是誇獎還是侮辱。「如果你對我們這次行為所產生的心理危機已經解除，那我要準備關機了。」

漢克笑了，溫暖的感覺從康納後頸爬了回來。「是啊我現在沒事啦。不過我們大概不該睡太久。相撲如果餓到了是會破門而入的。我給牠取名相撲可不是隨便叫的。而且也不想浪費了你做的湯。」

「你再不閉嘴就要沒得睡了。」康納實事求是。「我一個小時後會叫醒你。」

漢克再次笑了，但這次聽起來有些緊繃。康納擔心起來，轉過身子面向他。

漢克的另一手正摀著臉，遮住了他的雙眼。他在微笑，但因為看不到完整的表情，康納無法判斷他是開心還是難過。他伸出手，握住漢克的手腕拉了拉。「怎麼了嗎？」

「操，」漢克說，「就只是...我不是在作夢吧我？」

 _ **哦**_ ，康納想著，他的擔心消散了一點。他再次拉了拉漢克的手腕，這次漢克任由他去了。他非常小心地不去看漢克的臉，只是轉過他的手、親上他的手心。

「睡吧，漢克。等你醒來我還會在這。」


End file.
